charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Patience
""I look good for my age." - Prue makes a comment about her appearance Patience was a young woman who after an accident fell into a deep coma, braindead. With the help of the Soul Collector Charon, Prue Halliwell took over Patience's body. Now, working in Salem, Massachusetts portraying reenactments of the seventeenth century Salem Witch Trials, Prue refuses to come into contact with any of the Warren witches including her sisters Piper and Phoebe Halliwell as well as Paige Matthews Quick Facts Full Name: Prudence Halliwell Also Known As: Patience Gender: Female Species: Witch Birthdate: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Telekinesis, Astral Projection Helping a Young Witch Named Sarah After a reenactment of the trials was finished, Prue proceeded to her shop with a young African American woman known as Sarah after seeing how startled she was when a rock in her hand levitated, asking herself what wrong with her. Prue told the young woman that she could help, but she denied knowing what Patience was referring to. : When Sarah called Patience "ma'am", Prue revealed that she didn't like being called "ma'am" and has said that she is much older than she looks. : Prue calmed Sarah down, who then called her by her name instead, and she then showed Sarah that she possessed the power to refill a glass with water, a feat exhibited by Prue with her power of Telekinesis in 1998 when she first discovered she was a witch. Prue explained that they were others like her and, finally, Sarah accepted who she was, promised to be back the next day and not to abandon Patience during the Salem tourist season. : When Sarah left, Prue closed the entrance door with a wave of her hand, reminiscent of how she would always close the door of Halliwell Manor with her telekinetic power. Conversation With Cole After Cole Turner was asked to find Prue by Penny Halliwell, he proceeded to Alexi, a Seer who told him the woman he was looking for was in the place of her namesake. Cole traveled to Salem where he encountered Prue and revealed that he knew she was. The Actual Conversation : : Prue: Like you said, it's hard to move on when something's holding you back. With the prophecy unfulfilled, I couldn't move on. Not entirely. Oh, sure, the Angels of Destiny allowed me to join my family in the beyond. I reunited with Andy. But part of me was still trapped between life and death. It was tearing my soul apart. I lashed out at everyone for no reason. Andy suffered the most. But he wouldn't let me go. I thought if I helped Piper and Phoebe find Paige the prophecy would transfer to her and everything would be fine. Then I left them alone to let the power grow without any interference. But the prophecy was meant for Piper, Phoebe, and me. The power wasn't supposed to transfer to anyone. As long as I still had a connection to the Warren line I would always be tied to my sisters, stopping them from realizing their full power. I had to go someplace to be alone. I chose a quiet corner of the Astral plane. Cole: I suspect it didn't solve the problem, though. Prue: If it had, do you think I'd be in this body now? I could still feel our bond tearing at me. Even worse, I was holding them back. How else do you think that little blonde and her sister were such a threat to the Charmed Ones? Ultimate Power my ass. I thought if I returned to the Earthly plane and used my magic to help the innocent as it was intended that might make a difference. I found a witch that Charon the soul collector had gone after. She was in a coma. Brain dead. No chance of recovery. I sort of...took over. Cole: How enterprising. Prue: I finally felt whole again. The bond with my sisters was back immediately. In this new body every time I use magic I feel it. But that's not all. It didn't take long for me to realize I was growing stronger. And I could feel Piper, Phoebe, and Paige get stronger too. Cole: But why are you hiding? If you're more powerful, why not unite with your sisters? The four of you could be a force to be reckoned with. Prue: You really don't understand how prophecies work, do you? Melinda Warren didn't foresee a Power of Four. Paige and I share one of Melinda's three powers. Piper and Phoebe have the other two. That's the only way the power of three could continue on without me. If we ever got together, I doubt it would make us stronger. It would probably weaken the power of the Charmed ones even more. For all I know, the reaction could be cataclysmic. We're not supposed to be four sisters together. That's not what was foreseen. I've got to keep my distance. From all the Warrens. It's the only way to keep the family safe. Category: Charmed Comics Category: Witches